


Dissension

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [17]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Character Study, Christmas Party, Foreshadowing, Gen, Lenin, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 19 - Santa]</p><p>There are certain aspects of the Circus' annual Christmas party's festivities in which Toby Esterhase is hesitant to take part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissension

          A bit of Toby Esterhase’s heart sank as he saw the man in red ascending the stairs to the stage, then fell completely into the pit of his stomach as the music swelled, and his mouth set itself in a stern line as he slipped through the crowded space created by the sudden rising of seated bodies, his glass in hand.  There was something distinctly unsavoury about the whole affair, Toby had always thought.  An air of mockery towards an opponent who often as not was more than a match for them, a making light of something that was strictly business.

          Finally finding a place to stand, he scanned the faces, his own face set in a scowl that twitched only momentarily as Percy’s brogue butchered its way through the Russian, drawing a dirty look from Connie Sachs.  Toby only shook his head and fought down a sneer as Percy looked his way, a only slightly inebriated smile on his features.

          It was when another distinctive voice, raspy and a bit drunk, but otherwise far more passable than most people in the room, approached from behind him that Toby almost caught himself smiling.  Suddenly, Control was between them his lips twisted into a wry, rueful grin in between words, and between the startled look on Percy’s face, and the off-colour light of one of the Circus chief’s rare grins, Toby felt oddly as though there was a sort of peace - if only for the moment.  It was only then that he felt himself relax slightly, and he joined in.


End file.
